


Heart Dipped in Chrome

by SophSaige



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphascape spoilers, Cunnilingus, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophSaige/pseuds/SophSaige
Summary: “Repeating request: I wish to conduct research on the phenomena of what is colloquially referred to as ‘summer love.’ This research is best done in tandem with a subject I am familiar with - you are the only acceptable option.”“Omega, are you asking me on a date?”
Relationships: Omega/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Summer Fic Exchange 2020





	Heart Dipped in Chrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoF10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoF10/gifts).



> So - this is my very first smut that I'm sharing publicly, woo hoo! Sexual content ahead, please see tags above.
> 
> Thank you so much Ω Mom for the wonderful Omega prompt, I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Suggested listening: ["One Day They'll Know (ODESZA Remix)" - Pretty Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAncODpky6E) (YouTube link)

Fireworks erupted in the night sky above as their hands quietly met one another in the dark. First, fingertips danced against hands, and then lingered until they slid into place flush against one another, as if the space had been saved for them alone. Palm pressed against metal - the stroke of a thumb confirmed that this was where they both belonged. A red glow illuminated the Warrior of Light’s face for just a moment, and Omega took the opportunity to gaze upon her soft features. 

_Subject is experiencing elevated heart rate_ , they thought, _hand holding successful._

The warrior, feeling Omega’s lingering eyes, turned toward her companion and gave a warm smile. A glow of blue washed across them, and it was as if the waves had swept onto the beach and right into the Warrior of Light, leaving her to crash into the android. The warrior saw her opportunity and took it - she quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Omega’s firmly, confidently, as she squeezed their hand in reassurance.

_Alert: Parameters for engaging in further physical stimulation do not exist. Collecting data._

[blip]

***

“I’m sorry, you _what_?” The warrior of light was seated at the breakfast table of a small villa in Costa del Sol, gaping at Omega.

It had been just over a moon since she and her friends at Garlond Ironworks had been able to reboot Omega. As it turned out, Alpha’s explorations had led to one curious discovery after another - mostly broken drives or other hardware - and Cid had opted to store them in the model Omega that scurried along after the Chocobo. It wasn’t long before the robot began behaving more independently, and soon enough the engineers found the model Omega repeatedly shifting into a chrome puddle and then back again on the workshop floor.

Needless to say, all hands were put on deck to figure out _what_ was going on. 

Alpha continued on his little field trips, this time highly supervised, and before they knew it everyone had managed to collect enough pieces of machinery that had been okayed by Alpha to assimilate with the model. Thanks to Alpha, Omega was _rebuilding_ themselves. With help from the Ironworks engineers, the rebuilding process was expedited and Omega was soon able to hold their humanoid form. After some tweaking with their programming, the android was back on their feet, ready and eager to begin studying “the human experience” - albeit this time without directives nudging them towards combat.

“Repeating request: I wish to conduct research on the phenomena of what is colloquially referred to as ‘summer love.’ This research is best done in tandem with a subject I am familiar with - you are the only acceptable option.” 

“Omega, are you asking me on a date?” The warrior’s voice was half teasing, half hopeful. She had spent the better part of the past moon with the humanoid machine, taking it upon herself to guide Omega through their thirst for humanity. Omega had accompanied her with everything from mundane chores to sightseeing adventures, and the warrior soon found herself genuinely _enjoying_ spending time with them. The way the android was so eager to experience every small moment of time together was downright endearing, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t hoped that Omega would also find a spark of soul in themselves like Alpha had done.

“Today is an acceptable date, yes.” That earned a chuckle from the warrior, who was attempting to hide her smile behind a hand. Omega cocked their head to the side as they studied the Warrior of Light. “Your response is unexpected, was my assumption that you would be agreeable incorrect? I did not intentionally mean to elicit humor in-”

“No, no, your assumption was correct, please don’t misunderstand me.” The warrior stood excitedly, her face hot and her words stammering out of her mouth. “I just think it’s cute- I mean, maybe not _cute_ … Gods, I don’t mean to patronize you, you’re eons older than I am for gods’ sake, I-”

“You are blushing and experiencing an elevated heart rate.” Omega noted matter-of-factly. “Does my request make you feel uncomfortable or nervous? I am attempting to ensure that all subjects who take part in my studies are now fully informed and consenting, as you suggested upon my reset.” 

The warrior cleared her throat, embarrassed. Omega was right, she _had_ suggested that any future test subjects were aware of the research they would participate in, but she hadn’t expected Omega to be interested in researching _romance_ , of all things. And the thought that the android had taken her words to heart made her face flush even warmer.

“This is also an attempt at recognizing my errors in the prior testing I subjected you to.” The Warrior of Light could almost hear the faintest hint of remorse on the edge of Omega’s voice, assuming they were capable of such things. “It is my intention to, as you say, ‘make it up to you’ in a way that I deduced would be to your liking.”

The warrior felt an excited smile on her mouth. “Omega, forget what I said earlier, you’re absolutely _adorable_.”

***

The two left their villa and ventured into Costa del Sol’s Summer festival not long after their exchange that morning, hoping to make the most of the day. The Warrior of Light originally suggested visiting the festival as a way for Omega to experience not only the festivities, but also guided spontaneity. They wandered from stall to stall, perusing the various wares and food throughout without any additional plans, letting their impulses guide them.

“Be _spontaneous_ , Omega!” She had said excitedly. “Let yourself be moved from action to action by your first inclination!” The warrior echoed this again as they tried their hand at making paper flowers at a craft stall, reminding Omega to not be preoccupied with the goal of perfection. Seeing the Warrior of Light haphazardly fold flowers with a smile on her face was picturesque in itself, but when she had placed her hands over Omega’s in an attempt to help them create an imperfect flower? Omega couldn’t help but exude a small [blip]. A hiccup in their new programming, perhaps.

And then later - fireworks.

The dark was lit with bursts of bright and cheerful yellows, then roiling warm reds and ambers, casting a haze of color over the crowd that had gathered on the beach. Their hands met quietly on the edge of the commotion, finding solace together amidst the excitement. Omega felt a whirring deep in their chest - their processor was likely adjusting to the cold of the night, that was it. The whir happened again when the warrior pressed her mouth to theirs.

Omega’s lips were colder than the Warrior of Light imagined they would be, but she compensated for that by pressing the warmth of hers into them harder. She smiled into the kiss, feeling joyous, and brave, and a bit silly for hoping that things could go further between them, but she kissed the android with all the hope that she had within her chest.

Another firework exploded into the sky, signaling the finale of the display. Omega put their arms around the warrior and dipped her down like they had seen in an old black and white recording the Ironworks engineers showed them. Biggs had projected the recording onto the workshop wall, stating that it was a “necessary visual aid” to help answer Omega’s question of what romance was.

“ _This is romance_ , Omega.” Biggs had said. “If you _ever_ have the opportunity, do _this_.” 

Dozens and dozens of starry bursts of light danced across the sky as the two kissed, punctuating their mutual adoration. The warrior had let out a small, surprised gasp as she was dipped downward, but it turned into a sigh as the colors from the sky illuminated them. Omega deepened their kiss once more before quickly pulling away and standing them both back upright, taking the time to brush a lock of the warrior’s hair behind her ear just as they had seen in the recording. She stood for a moment in stunned silence, a blush on her face and a grin on her mouth. “Omega, what _was_ that?”

Omega smiled.

“I am being spontaneous.”

***

You wouldn’t guess that the Warrior of Light was accompanied by an android, what with the way the two were laughing and teasing one another as they barreled into the living room of their rented villa. You would never have expected it, the way Omega pressed kiss after kiss into her neck, drawing out sweet sighs and painting a smile on her sunburned face. And the way that they haphazardly made their way to the bed, peppered with sweet murmurs and the discarding of their outerwear, no, you would never think that one of them was inhuman.

Even the Warrior of Light had forgotten for a moment that Omega was wholly unlike herself - they made her feel so comfortable, so safe, so _happy_ in this moment. It wasn’t until she was down to her smallclothes, sitting on the bed across from a now fully unclothed Omega, that a moment of sobriety found her.

“Is this… Alright? Have we gotten carried away?” The warrior felt her face flush red. She hadn’t blushed so much in a long time, had she?

“I cannot be taken advantage of, if that is what you are asking.” Omega replied. “The nature of my programming will simply not allow it. I am fully aware of the implications of what we are doing and what is to come, and would like you to know that my highest concern at the moment is you. So I posit the same query: Is this alright?”

The Warrior of Light grasped Omega’s hand - the cold was jarring, she had obviously left them untouched for a moment too long. “Yes, yes absolutely this is alright! I just… I wanted to make sure we were on the same page, is all.” She sighed a small laugh and smiled. “Believe it or not, this is my first time with someone not exactly flesh and blood like I am.”

“The way you are able to shift from a potentially uncomfortable discussion back to a sense of normality is… It is ‘adorable’.” The two shared a sweet smile with one another before Omega continued. “I would like to preface this by stating that I would prefer that we focus this experience on you. I would find that in and of itself pleasurable, if you do as well.”

“I’m happy and comfortable with whatever you feel comfortable doing. And I know you’re a completionist Omega, but if you _ever_ want to stop and just hold hands or even just sit next to each other, you stop and you tell me, promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” The Warrior of Light smiled and squeezed Omega’s hand before leaning in with half lidded eyes and a darkened voice. “ _Now come here, you._ ”

The warrior framed Omega’s face with her hands and pulled them in, kissing them reverently, deeply. One kiss turned into two, then three as Omega crawled closer to her to recline her back onto the bed beneath them. They tentatively drew small circles on the warrior’s chest with their fingertips as tongues laved against one another, their mouths becoming frenetic and hungry.

A small moan and the arching of the warrior’s chest into their palm gave Omega the confirmation they needed to softly slide their hand over her breast, just barely pinching her nipple. The Warrior of Light pulled Omega’s body down on top of her, moaning into their mouth while grinding her hips upward.

Omega began kissing the warrior’s neck while they kneaded and caressed the soft skin of her breasts. The sensation of being kissed by the android was cool and smooth, even with the curious absence of saliva in her lover’s mouth. She ran her hands through Omega’s hair, gripping and gently trying to nudge them downward.

Omega smiled against her throat, their warrior was becoming frenzied and needy under their touch - good. After all she had done for them, the least Omega could give her was a moment of joy, of pure unadulterated pleasure. She was so often preoccupied with providing for others - it was high time someone provided for her.

Omega slowly moved their hands down over the warrior’s stomach, feeling her taut, battle trained muscles tense under their touch. They gripped at her waist for a moment before delicately sliding their thumbs under the waistband of her smallclothes. There was another grind upwards of the warrior’s hips and an indignant, almost whining moan - Omega silenced it with another hard kiss to her mouth.

Speeding things along, the Warrior of Light reached down to remove her smallclothes in one fell swoop and tossed them to the side. She moaned into Omega’s mouth again, hoping to illustrate how much she needed them, their attention, their touch, how she needed to be pulled apart at the seams by them and them alone. Omega just barely pulled away from the warrior’s lips and studied her face as they massaged her thighs, her hips, the crook where her legs met her pelvis. Their fingers dragged dangerously close to the warrior’s core and made her furrow her brow.

The Warrior of Light opened her eyes and gazed into Omega’s, vision clouded with lust. “ _Please._ ” she moaned, voice breathy and weary with desire as her hands tugged at the nape of Omega’s neck.

The warrior’s whispered voice reverberated into Omega’s ear as they gingerly slid their fingers over her sex. “Mmmmm, yes...” She was wet with arousal and so, so warm. The warrior buried her head into the crook of Omega’s neck as they toyed with her, spreading her slick over herself, gently pulling at her outer lips, massaging the pearl at her apex and eliciting more moans from her mouth. 

“Omega you’re such a _tease_.” There was laughter to her voice, but it was near painful with wanting. It was almost addictive to Omega to see the proud, steadfast Warrior of Light so undone, so dependent beneath them. They needed more. Quickly, they dipped a finger into her core while they manipulated her clit. They rolled the bundle of nerves under their thumb with each press into her, the movements of their hand perfectly in sync with one another.

“OH, gods yes, please… _Please_ , I need more - _please Omega!_ ” Soon Omega was pumping in and out of the Warrior of Light, hooking two fingers inside of her to press against her upper wall. Omega cradled her head as the warrior gyrated her hips beneath them, grasping onto their body as she rode their hand in tandem with their thrusts. 

The warrior’s breath became ragged and her eyes pressed shut as she continued quickening the pace of her hips. Omega could feel her body becoming increasingly tense under them, and pressed a firm kiss to her mouth before breaking away and trailing kisses down her chest and stomach. They continued plunging their fingers into her as her chest heaved, releasing a small wail into the air as Omega wrapped their lips around her clit and _sucked_. Omega increased their pace, using their free hand to hold down the Warrior of Light’s needily undulating hips. Their tongue lapped at and flicked against the bud as their fingers propelled into her faster and deeper, the warrior’s core was so _hot_ and they could feel her soft inner walls gripping at their fingers.

“Omega, _Omega please_ … Do-Don’t stop!” The warrior pressed a hand into the back of Omega’s head, and Omega again quickened to a near inhuman pace. She was moaning, voice cracking and pitching higher and higher until Omega felt the tension in her body break. With a wail, the Warrior of Light arched her back upwards, grinding her sex into Omega’s mouth as she chased the bliss in her body. Omega continued their feverish pace, putting the warrior through jolt after jolt of energy until her grinding slowed and then eventually ceased altogether. 

The warrior, breathing heavy, reached down to Omega and brought them up to kiss her. The two shared a deep, slow kiss - Omega could tell the warrior was reveling in tasting herself on their lips. Seeing her spent so completely prompted Omega to hold her close to their body, moving to lie back against the pillows and placing the warrior on top of them so they could embrace her.

The Warrior of Light nuzzled her face into Omega’s chest, closing her eyes as she felt them comb chrome fingers through her hair. The two nestled into a shared silence in the dark, accented by the slowing of the warrior’s breaths and heartbeat. Omega kissed the top of her head - they were determined to disprove that machines were unable to express affection. 

Disheveled, the warrior popped her head up to look at Omega and smiled. “Researching ‘summer love’, then?”

Omega smiled back as they continued to play with her hair. “I researched the best way to propose shared romantic time between two individuals, and I concluded that the proposal of a believable excuse to spend time together would work. It seems it was successful.”

“Ha! I would say it was absolutely successful, Omega.” The warrior laid her head back down on Omega’s chest with a smile, tracing their collarbone with her fingers despite the fact that she wasn’t sure if it registered as affection to them. “You know, you do make me feel special and cared for. Everything about today has been wonderful. I… I really enjoy being with you.”

_Alert: Unexplained increase of speed in motor functions._

“I also enjoy being with you. I am glad I was able to express that to you physically.” Omega replied.

The Warrior of Light crept up to give a chaste kiss to Omega before lying back down on their chest. Sleep began surrounding her as she smiled and sighed into the android's collarbone, giving one last squeeze to their body before drifting off into a dream. Omega studied her face as she slept, memorizing the curve of her nose and the blemishes on her cheek - every spot was noted and revered.

_Alert: Unexplained phenomena present. Further exposure to current stimuli may lead to increased unpredictability of AI._

“So be it.” whispered Omega to the dark. They moved to lay on their side and pulled the warrior close to them, nuzzling their nose into the back of her neck as they wrapped an arm around her stomach. With a small, determined squeeze of their paramour, Omega closed their eyes and felt a swell in their chest.

_Download of external stimuli complete._

_AI now fully able to express organic human emotions._

[blip]

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the 2020 Summer Fic Exchange at the Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Bookclub discord! Thank you everyone there for your love and support!
> 
> [Come join us](https://discord.gg/3nnDmez) if you like reading and/ or writing FFXIV fic!


End file.
